Moonlight Travelling
by even angels fall
Summary: Sesshomaru finds Kagome crying in the woods, in the middle of the night, far, far away from where he could smell the rest of her traveling group, and decides that it could be interesting to stay there for one night.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and it's Character are the Property of Rumiko Takashi

**A/N:** This was my very first Inuyasha Fic that I posted on Dokuga many years ago (2008-ish) - It received a few reviews there, let's see if it will fair better here!

FT/Even Angel Fall

**~8~8~8~8~**

He had been traveling back toward his land, not really in a hurry to be back behind his desk with all the land treaties and paperwork left to do before he had gone on this little escapade. He could only see it now, a pile, twice as high as Rin, lying on his desk. He could only close his eyes and growl his discontentment with the workload to do back at the castle. He had left Rin with Jaken because he had received news that the Lord of the South had decided to avenge his wife and needed help from his fellow Lords. This Sesshomaru couldn't have Rin to think about, if he had to fight and kill. Sure, he had done it before, but now that Rin was starting to grow up and often she would go in heat, he couldn't have her to protect from other demons and go into war to avenge the Lord of the South's dead wife.

It wasn't that he cared about the Lord's dead wife, to be truthful, he could give least then a rat's ass about the avenging, but he had made a packed with the other Lords that if they would help Sesshomaru, for any reason at all, then so would the Great Lord of the West. Sesshomaru, though it did not seem so at first glance, was a demon of his words – especially when he knew that the Lord of the South was probably going to mate with the future Lady of the East, well as soon as she were named Lady, that is. That alliance in itself was something to be reckon with; if the two lands mated, it would mean lots and lots more of disturbance in the West.

Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts when the smell of his disgusting Half brother's pack hit his nose. He knew them to be a few thousand miles away. He could smell the tension on the air and the anger that was boiling over. It would seem that his brother was having another fight with his wench. 'Really, the half-breed should learn to restrain her. No wonder she's so... out there, she was not properly trained.' Was Sesshomaru's first thought, before mentally shaking his head and telling himself that what the lowly half-breed and his wench did was not worth his time.

'Although to this Sesshomaru, to know that the half-breed is probably having a headache by now, is somewhat amusing.' He thought, as he continued to walk on, silver hair shinning in the moonlight. Good thing he didn't have to go near their campsite. Though he would not change his course, Sesshomaru was not interested in having a confrontation with his brother tonight. The full moon was high in the sky and the air around was cool – not really a night to fight.

'Aggrh, I can't believe him! I had enough! He is such a Jerk. Did he really think that I wouldn't see him with Kikyou? That I would just stand there and not see him kissing her – well kissing, I wouldn't call that kissing. It was more like trying to gag her with his tongue. Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! How blind could I have been?' Kagome thought as she ran from the campsite where she had just finish making Inuyasha eating dirt for calling her names after she had confronted him about seeing him with the undead priestess.

She had been walk back from the well, when she had heard a small whisper, followed by a sigh. Normally she would have walk in the other direction and did as if she had never heard a thing, but the name of Inuyasha came floating to her ears. Her knees had almost given out from underneath her. The girl knew that voice and she knew exactly what was happening. Kagome looked toward where the voices where coming and saw the red fire rat haori in the grass with two lying figure on it. She had gasps, moving her hands to her mouth, tears in her eyes, feeling like her heart would never beat the same way. Her only reaction was to run to Kaede's village.

Shippou had questioned her a long time about that precious day, where she had entered the hut all flush, eyes red from the unshed tears, shaking with emotions that she couldn't even describe. She had never said a word to anyone knowing from that day forward that Inuyasha would not be hers - ever.

Tonight Kagome had felt her heart hit rock bottom when Inuyasha announced that Kikyou would be traveling with them from then on. Kagome decided she had had enough of being quiet and laid all the dirt and even more with Inuyasha, leaving the gang speechless and even angrier at the half-demon. She had "Osuwari" him at least a good twenty times when he had call her a sneaking little whore, pervert, and stupid wench and even more colorful names that right now she didn't want to think about..

Running was all she could do. It took all her restrain not to purify his dumb ass to the Kami and back, because Kami knows that it would have felt good. Kagome growled and continued to run wishing she could be hundreds of mile away from where she was. Unknown to her, the Kami had heard her prayers and in a blink of an eye, she was teleported hundreds of miles away from the campsite. As her emotional turmoil afflicted her, it triggered her miko powers.

Kagome felt her stomach jerk. She stopped running, and put a hand to her throat. The burning in her lungs and the back of her throat only reminded her she was a poor and pathetic human. In the back of her mind, she could hear Inuyasha's last word to her, before he went flying face first into the ground. "Kikyou is twice the woman you'll ever be; better fighter, better friend, and definitely better kisser." She hung her head, her bang hiding her eyes that were now fill with unshed tears. She let out a shaky breath and felt her knees give out from underneath her. Although she had been strong through out their fight and even after, the pain and disappointment in herself hit her soul and made her small body tremble with force. Now that she was far away and knew that it would take a couple of hours before Kirara and Sango to find her, she let herself feel the pain that had been stomped in her soul even since Inuyasha had first betrayed her.

Fingers digging into the dirt of the forest, Kagome let the tears fall down her cheeks. Sobs after sobs, she mentally cursed the half-demon for bringing her to this. She had let go of the thought that one day he might actually come to see her as something other then the reincarnation of Kikyou, the one that stole his lover's soul, the loser, the wench, and the simple shard detector. A couple of months before, seeing him with Kikyou in the forest had shattered her more then anything Naraku could have ever done to her. Yet, for the life of her, she couldn't understand why she still loved him so.

Even when she thought that she could do without him, her body remembered what it felt like to be on his back, with his hand wrapped around her thighs. Inuyasha's back muscles bunching under her, each time he jumped tree branch to tree branch. Her body was the traitor in those times. Kagome would go back to him and apologies for "sitting" him, without waiting for him to apologies for the awful names he had called her.

Every time it would be the same thing, he would accept her apologies, nod his head off, and got as far from her as he could. Each time, Inuyasha would act like that. Each time, it would kill her, little by little, her spirit, her self-esteem, every thing about her would reek of disappointment and hurt, but she would put it off, telling herself that it was her fault. All the emotions his words would incited, would be push at the bottom pit of her stomach. She would swallow the pain as if it were just a small pill... another one to make everything better. After a while, Kagome would forget and start feeling "numb," her smile would come back, but it never reached her eyes like it had before, when she had first started her journey with the half-demon.

The gang would travel for a few days, if they were lucky, a few weeks, before Kagome would get another round of name-calling, she would "Osuwari' Inuyasha a few times before sprinting through the woods, usually blinded by her tears. Some times, it would take minutes, other times it would take hours before Sango would come for her and rock her like a child, telling her that everything would be fine in the morning. It would only get worst as the days went by, until Kikyou would send her soul stealers for the half-demon, making sure that the modern girl would see them, and, naturally, Inuyasha would run to the dead priestess.

This time was no different. Kagome found herself, once again, in the middle of a dense forest, crying, and feeling miserable because of the half-breed. Wishing would bring her nothing, but still, her heart wouldn't listen. It wished for something as ludicrous as "Happiness" or "Love." She knew she would never find someone to love her; after all, she was just a stupid reincarnation, right? No one would want a copy of something... something that was not flawed to start with or rather someone that was perfect in every way.

Sniffling, the girl, swallowed the pain, once more, and tried to dry her tears, but nothing she did would work. Big crystal shaped tears would glisten, as they captured the light of the moon, falling from her cheekbones to the ground, soaking the dirt. Trembling like a leaf in the winter winds, Kagome, let go of a shaky breathe she hadn't realized she was holding.

Felling drained of all energy, life force, and miko power, Kagome closed her burning eyes. Crying only brought more problems, like for instance; headaches, burning sensation in your eyes, felling stuffed up, being all red and puffy, and she knew that, but even as she wiped away the tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand, more came tumbling down. The girl felt broken, as if she were a China Doll that someone had thrown against a wall in a fit of anger.

Kagome's self-esteem was so low that her miko power had not felt the very strong Youkai aura until it was too late to act. It was the cracking of a twig for behind her, that alerted her, making her senses rush to the surface, and allowing her energy to flare at the, not so sudden, but imminent danger.

Half turning on herself, the girl from the future had to swallow the panic ball that had formed in the back of her throat. Eyes, wide as saucers, Kagome realized, too late, that being alone in the deepest part of the Edo forest might not be the best and safest place for an unarmed human, miko or not.

"Oh good Lord!" where the words that finally escaped her throat as she heard the growling. Kagome was sure she would be dead moments later.


End file.
